Canciones representativas
La música de la saga de Shrek fue compuesta por Harry Gregson-Williams y John Powell, y además en la película se incluyeron temas vocales de diferentes artistas. A continuación algunas de las canciones más representativas de la saga: It is You (I Have Loved) de Dana Glover Canción con la que inicia la película durante la escena en la que se narra la historia de la princesa Fiona y seguimos escuchando a lo largo de ella. En la segunda pelicula de la saga es utilizada nuevamente en la introducción del cuento escena narrada por el príncipe Encantador. Shrek Entre el largo listado de canciones del inicio de la saga encontramos las más recordadas: All Star de Smash Mouth Esta canción se escucha justo después de terminar la escena del cuento, en la secuencia en la que nos presentan al protagonista Shrek y como es su día a día en el pantano. Bad Reputation de Halfcocked (Joan Jett en la película) Canción que escuchamos durante la escena en la que Shrek y Burro se enfrentan a los caballeros de Lord Farquaad en Duloc. I'm on My Way de The Proclaimers Canción que podemos escuchar durante las escenas del largo viaje que realizan Shrek y Burro. My Beloved Monster de Eels Suena durante la escena en la que Shrek y Fiona bromean y se hacen regalos mientras continuan su camino a encontrarse con Lord Farquaad. Hallelujah Rufus Wainwright en la banda sonora (John Cale en la película) Canción que se escucha en la dramática secuencia en la que Fiona y Lord Farcuad se preparan para su boda mientras un entristecido Shrek regresa a sus monótonos días a sus recién recuperadas tierras de pantano. I'm a Believer de Smash Mouth Canción que es interpretada por Burro y los siete enanos en la escena final de la película. Shrek 2 Accidentally in love de Counting Crows Canción que ambienta la escena de la luna de miel de Shrek y Fiona. Le Freak de Chic Esta canción es la que se escucha en la escena en la Shrek, Fiona y Burro se alistan para viajar a Muy, muy lejano, mientras dejan su casa al cuidado de Pinocho, Gengibre, el lobo y los tres cochinitos. Funkytown de Lipps Inc. Canción que se escucha durante la llegada de Shrek, Fiona y Burro a Muy, muy lejano. I need some sleep de Eels Esta canción ambienta la escena en la que Shrek no puede dormir y encuentra en diario de Fiona. Canción del Hada Madrina de Jennifer Saunders Canción interpretada por el Hada Madrina en la escena en la que se presenta a la princesa Fiona. Lttle Drop of Poison of Tom Waits Canción interpretada por Garfio durante la escena en la que el Rey entra a la Manzana Envenenada Ever Fallen In Love de Pete Yorn Canción que se escucha en la escena de la huida de Shrek, Burro y el Gato con botas de la fabrica del Hada Madrina. Changes de Butterfly Bouche y David Bowie Se escucha durante la escena en la que Shrek va hacia el palacio en busca de Fiona después de beber la poción "Felices por siempre". Holding Out For a Hero de Frou Frou Esta canción es interpretada por el Hada Madrina durante la escena del baile en el climax de la historia, mientras Shrek intenta entrar al palacio. Livin la vida loca de Ricky Martin (Eddie Murphy y Antonio Banderas en la pelicula) Canción interpretada por Burro y el Gato con botas en la escena final de la pelicula. Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Shrek Categoría:Shrek 2